Worth Fighting For
by AZNKIM
Summary: Set at the end of 3x10. Damon just kissed Elena, so why does she feel more unhappy than ever? Stefan. Will talking to him change anything? or just make it worse... STELENA 3


**Worth Fighting For – Stelena**

**Takes place at the end of 3x10.**

* * *

><p>Elena stood on the front porch of her house, shocked at the moment that just passed between her and Damon. This was their first real kiss... the first - Damon had actually kissed Katherine, the second – Damon was dying and it seemed like a good thing for him to die with. But this... this was all them.<p>

She desperately wanted to feel happy, to feel whole again like she had when she first kissed Stefan. She wanted to go upstairs to the bedroom she has always known, lie down in the bed she's always slept in and relive the moment over and over again; but something was stopping her... It was Stefan, the one person she still loved, no matter the state of mind he was currently in.

He hadn't come to see her once since he ruined their plan to kill Klaus, which she just found out moments ago, was to save Damon. Stefan made it clear time and time again he was done with her, so why was she still hanging on? She knew why, because she and Stefan had a love that was not ordinary. It had overcome so many obstacles; she knew deep down that loving her was still in him, no matter how much he fought it.

It was clear to her when he overcame Klaus's compulsion to kill her when the timer ran out, he fought back. Klaus had said it himself...

"_The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl..."_

She couldn't understand Stefan today when she saw him, for the first time since he was let go from Klaus. How could he look her in the eyes and not care that her family was in danger, because of what he was choosing to do against Klaus. But if she really thought about it, it was clear... He thinks he's lost everything, including her love. Just because he was under compulsion didn't meant he didn't remember all the things he had done; many of them to her. Stefan already thought she had moved on at the bonfire in the woods, so why wouldn't he think that was true more than ever now?

Elena knew what she had to do. She ran upstairs, made sure Jeremy was okay, grabbed the car keys and left the house. She drove till she hit the old, worn out path into the woods, where she would find the witches house. Knowing Stefan would still be there, watching the only things he thought that he had left.

She stumbled on the broken branches beneath her feet, the ones she couldn't see in the pitch black night. Elena stepped onto the porch, opened the front door, which was always unlocked and found the door that led to the basement.

"_What are you doing here Elena...?" _Stefan spoke forcefully to her as he stepped out of the exact same place he had been hiding last time she was here.

She walked up, standing in front of him. Not too close but close enough so she could see the emotions on his face.

"_We have some things to talk about Stefan..." _She stood, holding her ground before him.

"_No we don't Elena. I don't have anything left to say to you that I haven't said already, so just leave" _Stefan went to turn away from her, but Elena was calling the shots tonight and she wasn't done.

"_You might not have anything to say to me anymore Stefan, but I have things I need to say to you..." _Stefan annoyingly turned around to face her, crossing his arms and leaned on the door frame.

"_Stefan, Damon kissed me tonight... and I let him..." _Elena looked to the floor beneath her, disappointed in herself. She knew his expression of not caring wouldn't change.

"_Did you come all this way to tell me that you have finally fallen in love with my brother? Do you think it'll make me care Elena? I don't. But good for you, already better than Katherine, not trying to hide it." _Stefan stood steady, face unchanged.

"_No Stefan, I didn't come here to tell you I'm in love with Damon. He's been there for me through all this yes, and trying to find you for me. Tonight I asked to him to take away Jeremy's memories again, to get him out of this town. It's not fair for him to live with this life, a life he's only in because of me, because of what I chose." _Elena was desperately trying to hold back her tears; she had to get through this.

"_Finally regretting you chose me Elena? Good, it's going to be easier if you hate me"_ Elena let tears drop down, running along and down her face.

"_I don't hate you Stefan, I love you..." _Her exterior was wearing thin now.

"_You're wasting your time Elena, we're done." _Stefan stood still, no emotion and unchanging.

"_I'm not wasting my time Stefan. I know, I know no matter how much you try to push me away and try to kill the feelings you still have for me, it's never going to work..." _ Elena said, trying to reach him.

"_Why is that Elena? Enlighten me." _Elena stopped her tears, shifted so she was leaning closer to him.

"_Because Stefan, through all we've been through, all the bad things that threatened to tear us apart, we made it through; together, stronger. You could have killed me that night in the gym Stefan, you could have bled me dry, but you didn't... because you love me. Loved me enough to fight back against Klaus and his compulsion. He even knew you couldn't kill me, because you love me more than anything else. I told you I loved you no matter what Stefan, to hold onto that... I know you haven't let that go..."_

"_I'm not the same anymore Elena! Don't you get that?" _He was getting frustrated now. Elena knew that she was getting somewhere. He always got angry, then guilty, and then he'd break and realize he was wrong and couldn't be without her. She knew him.

"_I get it Stefan. You had to and did horrible things, but your still Stefan. Your here, getting revenge for all the things you think Klaus took from you; but he could never take me away from you Stefan. I could never stop loving you..." _Stefan just turned his head away from her, fighting whatever words were in his head, things he was trying so hard not to say.

Elena took a step towards him, taking his face in her hands like she had so many times before; looking into his eyes that were trying so hard not to show any emotion.

"_You told me once, that I had been the one thing that kept you from giving up... Well you have been the only thing to keep me from leaving this all behind with my brother and moving. Walking away from this whole world Mystic Falls has consumed me in. I love you Stefan. You kept me here, not Damon, Caroline, or Bonnie...You."_

"_How can you even say that to me Elena? I hurt you, over and over again. I may not have chosen to but it was still a part of me and I remember it all..." _He tried to shake free of her hold as he always did, but she wasn't giving up on him, on them.

"_At some point or other we've both put each other through pain, but you didn't choose to be that part of yourself Stefan, Klaus did. I'm not saying we should let him get away with all he's done, I just want to do this together... like we always have."_

"_I can't promise I'll be the exact same Stefan you loved since the first day we bumped into each other..." _Stefan looked deep into her brown eyes he lost his soul in so many times before, the eyes he loved so much.

"_I love the Stefan you are standing in front of me right now. I'm not the same Elena from that day either." _Elena took another move closer to him, hoping he wouldn't flee from her grasp and turn away.

"_Then let's do this, together..."_

Stefan took hold of her like he had so many times before. Grasping for her like she was suddenly going to disappear from him. Elena took hold of him, feeling like this is exactly where she should have been but was denied for so long. They were together, they were Elena and Stefan and nothing would ever be strong enough to change their feelings or their memories of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! I've been going crazy over Stelena! I need them back together ASAP. Until then... all I have are what I wish would happen and FanFiction of course =) R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
